


Исправься...

by StyloNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Царство лжи
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Выберите Не Использовать Архив Предупреждения
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyloNoir/pseuds/StyloNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда надоедает терпеть слова выливаются сами собой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исправься...

Не говори мне,  
Что со мной скучаешь!  
Меня ты сильно обижаешь…  
Представилось тебе,

Будто умнее всех на свете ты,  
Грубишь, хамишь, считаешь,  
Пускай меня ты обижаешь,  
Других совсем не уважаешь…

Зачем, ответь, такие муки,  
Такие громкие слова?  
Не разорвется голова,  
Ну, не помрешь же ты от скуки,

Когда ты выслушаешь до конца  
Чужое мнение, ответ,  
И не ответишь словом нет,  
Не покривишь чертой лица.

**Author's Note:**

> Одному "замечательному" человеку.


End file.
